Welcome back to the Karakura Town
by Charles Grey
Summary: Pertarungan semakin sulit karena...Menos juga mau ikutan! Akhirnya Ichigo membiarkan Rukia melawan arrancar sedangkan dia mengurusi Menos. Chapter dua update, full of fluff of Ichiruki-ness in the end. Mind to RnR? :D
1. When the battle has started

**Welcome Back to Karakura Town**

Warning : (mungkin) OOC, garing, abal, jayus, maklum fic pertama

A/N : This is my first fanfic that I've ever created, so maybe you'll find so many mistakes ^^;, please go easy in me and I appreciate every feedback :)

Pairing : Slight Ichiruki

Rate : T

Disclaimer: hanya punya Tite Kubo-sensei

Siang yang cerah di Seireitei. Rukia dengan mantap berdiri di depan Gerbang Senkaimon. Tidak seperti biasanya dia gugup, lagipula, dia sudah beranggapan bahwa tidak ada hal yang menghalanginya kembali bertugas di dunia manusia. Kapten Ukitake juga bersedia menemaninya. Dan kakaknya, Byakuya sudah menyetujui agar dia bisa bertugas di dunia manusia lagi, apalagi di kota Karakura. Dengan perlahan Rukia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, dilakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Ada yang kau cemaskan, Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake tersenyum simpul. Rukia cukup terkejut. Dia tak menyangka kalau kaptennya menyadari perilakunya. Tentu saja, namanya saja kapten, masa begituan aja gak tahu? Yak, kembali ke cerita!

Rukia sadar kalau dia tak bisa berbohong lagi, toh gerak-geriknya sudah ketahuan seperti maling yang akan merampok rumah (?). "Saya hanya cemas Taicho..sudah lama saya tidak mengunjungi dunia manusia," jelas Rukia dengan mantap, tidak kekurangan suatu apapun.

"Kurosaki?"

Mata Rukia melebar. "Bu-bukan itu Taicho!" sanggah Rukia panik. Dia harap kaptennya tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu, semoga berhasil Kuchiki," ujar Ukitake dengan bijak, namun senyumnya masih lebar.

"Te-terima kasih Taicho, saya permisi dulu!" sahut Rukia dan segera berlari menuju gerbang Senkaimon.

=.=.=.=.=

Malam yang lumayan tenang di kota Karakura. Yah memang wajar kalau saat malam sudah pasti tenang, kalau ramai namanya bukan malam di Kota Karakura pastinya. Namun ketenangan itu hanya berlangsung dalam beberapa saat.

"Ichiiiigooo~~"

"Hnh," Ichigo hanya melengos kesal mendengar jeritan sebuah boneka yang bisa bicara. Tidak, bukan Ririn kok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kon? "Ada apa Kon?" Ichigo menurunkan majalah komiknya dan terbelalak. "MINGGIR KAU DARI MUKAKU—HHMPPHH!"

"Tidak sampai kau memanggil Nee-san kembali!" tangis Kon dengan lebay, dan dia menguatkan pegangannya di muka Ichigo. Eh Kon, kalau kamu begitu terus, bagaimana bisa Ichigo memanggil Rukia?

"AWAS KAU BONEKA BODOH!" tanpa dikomando Ichigo menarik Kon dari wajahnya yang bishie—err maaf, dan melemparnya ke pojokan kamar. "Bagaimana bisa aku memanggil Rukia, bodoh?"

"Kalian…kan…punya ikatan bati—n," sebelum Kon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia kembali disiksa Ichigo. Aduh Kon, kalau kau bisa tenang sebentar, Ichigo pasti takkan menyiksamu kok…walaupun gak ada jaminan sih.

TUUUT…TUUUT…suara aneh tersebut berhasil menghentikan penyiksaan Ichigo terhadap Kon. Dia melirik badge Shinigami-cadangannya yang berada di atas meja. Oh, ada hollow!

"Ichigo! Mungkin Nee-san juga beraksi untuk membasmi hollow tersebut!" seru Kon mendadak begitu Ichigo mengubah wujudnya menjadi shinigami. Ichigo hanya melirik galak ke arah Kon.

"Mana mungkin Kon? Bisa saja dia tidak ditugaskan di sini lagi," ujar Ichigo kesal dan mulai memanjat jendela. Dia terkejut begitu tangan mungil langsung mencengkeram erat pundaknya. "…kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Sinyalku menangkap sinyal Nee-san, Ichigo! Nee-san berada di sini! Makanya aku ingin ikut dan bertemu Nee-san lag—i," lagi-lagi ucapan Kon tak diselesaikan karena tangan besar Ichigo menutup mulutnya.

"…diamlah."

=.=.=.=.=

Sambutan yang TIDAK menyenangkan. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia saat ini. Begitu keluar dari gerbang Senkaimon, Rukia dihadang 3 hollow besar. Padahal dia sempat berharap ada pesta penyambutan untuk dirinya. Namun dia kembali berpikir tentu saja tidak mungkin, toh hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui kalau dia akan kembali ke sini. Yak! Kembali ke 3 hollow tadi. Walaupun Rukia cukup mudah bisa mengatasinya, namun muncul beberapa hollow lagi. Dan…dia tidak menyangka, sampai larut malam ini masih saja ada banyak hollow berkeliaran.

"Hadou no Sanjuusan, Sokatsui!" seru Rukia sambil menembakkan hadou ke beberapa kepala hollow yang menghadangnya. "…sial, sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?" keluh Rukia terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia makin merasakan tekanan roh yang cukup besar.

"Halo, shinigami~" Rukia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar, dan dia segera membalikkan punggungnya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut. Arrancar? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau pasti terheran kenapa bisa arrancar datang ke sini tanpa sepengetahuanmu kan? Aku memang jago menyembunyikan tekanan roh~hohoho~"

_Dasar arrancar narsis dan sok tahu_. Tentu saja Rukia sudah menyadari keberadaannya begitu tiba di kota Karakura. Namun untuk menemuinya saja sulit karena selalu saja jalannya dihalangi berbagai macam hollow. "Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia dingin.

"Ouch! Dingin sekali dirimu, seperti keahlian zanpakutou-mu," ujar Arrancar tersebut sambil memegangi dadanya. Ya, dia sedang berakting seperti karakter yang tertohok(?).

"!" Rukia tersadar kalau dia bukan arrancar biasa. Berarti arrancar luar biasa? Tidak kok. Atau berarti arrancar tidak biasa? Bukan juga. Tentu saja Rukia bisa beranggapan begitu karena seharian ini dia belum menggunakan shikai-nya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui itu?"

"Masih ingatkah dengan APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP KAKAKKU HAH?" bentak arrancar tersebut dengan penuh kemarahan. Eh mas, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan Rukia lho. Oh ya ini arrancarnya mas-mas yang rada bishie kok.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU TAHU, BODOH!" balas Rukia sengit. "Ehm maaf, maksudnya MANA MUNGKIN AKU INGAT, BODOH? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa dirimu, apalagi kakakmu!"

Arrancar tersebut menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya, terutama apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap kakakku." Dia menarik zanpakutounya.

Oh tidak, dia akan melakukan resureccion. Rukia semakin memegang katananya yang masih di dalam sarung pedangnya dengan erat, sambil menelan ludah.

=.=.=.=.=

"Apa kau merasakannya Kon?" tanya Ichigo yang masih sibuk menghabisi hollow-hollow di hadapannya. Ternyata sulit juga menghabisi hollow di tengah hutan yang gelap, gimana malam lagi. Dan dia cukup terkejut begitu melihat betapa banyaknya jumlah hollow, namun badge-nya baru berbunyi tadi.

"Apanya?" tanya Kon keheranan. Strike! Sebuah tinju melayang tepat di mukanya. Kon pun tejatuh dari pundak Ichigo. Ichigo mulai memasang tampang horror ke arah Kon yang masih terheran-heran tanpa dosa.

"TEKANAN ROH RUKIA, BODOH!" bentak Ichigo galak. Hollow yang berada di belakang Ichigo terkejut dan mulai menyerang Ichigo. Hanya sekali tinju, tepat di hidung Hollow. Hollow itupun menjerit dan akhirnya musnah. Oh~ternyata Kon juga menjerit karena dia sempat membayangkan wujudnya apabila ditinju Ichigo seperti itu. Ichigo kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Jadi, apanya yang sinyal-apalah-itu kau maksud hah? Rukia ada di sekitar sini!"

Kon hanya membisu. Dan akhirnya dia mulai angkat bicara setelah Ichigo menariknya dengan paksa. Tentu saja dia berbicara karena Ichigo menarik ekornya dan melakukan shunpo. "ICHIGO! Sa—SAKIT!"

"Diamlah bodoh. Rukia dalam bahaya," tanggap Ichigo setengah berbisik. Kon kembali terdiam.

Sekali lagi Rukia kembali berpikir kalau saat ini adalah penyambutan terburuk seumur hidupnya. Begitu tiba, langsung disambut berbagai macam hollow. Apalagi arrancar yang marah karena dirinya. Tapi menurut Rukia itu alasan yang tidak bisa diterima shinigami, bukannya salah satu tugas shinigami adalah membunuh hollow? Kembali ke pertarungan.

"Sudahkah kau ingat shinigami?" desis arrancar tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan kakakmu? Karena kakakmulah aku terpaksa membunuh atasanku," jawab Rukia dingin sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Yak, siapa lagi kalau bukan...metastacia! Kalau arrancar di hadapannya sejenis dengan metastacia, terpaksa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan zanpakutounya. Rukia kembali teringat masa lalu—tidak, dia tidak boleh lemah seperti dulu.

"Baguslah kalau kamu INGAT!" tawa Arrancar tersebut. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menembakkan cero ke arah Rukia. Tentu saja dengan mudah Rukia menghindari, dan dia sedang berpikir bagaimana-cara-yang-tepat-membunuh-arrancar-tanpa-zanpakutou. Namun sayangnya, tekanan rohnya melemah karena sudah bertempur dengan banyak hollow dan melakukan shunpo berkali-kali.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"!"

Rukia menghentikan shunponya dan membeku di tempat. Dia tidak mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan dari Arrancar tersebut. Mata violetnya hanya terpaku di satu sosok, yang dia kenal persis selama beberapa tahun lebih. Sekalipun dalam kegelapan dan sosok tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tentu saja yang mencolok adalah rambut oranye yang terkenal ngejreng itu.

"I...Ichigo?"

"Yo, Rukia."

"Nee-saaaaan~~" tanpa ba-bi-bu Kon berlari ke arah Rukia, yang langsung disambut dengan injakan Rukia. Entahlah saat itu juga Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sudah lama dia tidak tersenyum selebar ini.

**TBC**

A/N : Yaap begitulah hasil karya saya, dan saya sangat tahu fic ini sangat membutuhkan improvisasi. Mau bantu saya? :D


	2. Let me have this battle

**Welcome back**

Chapter 2: Let me have this battle

Warning : OOC, OC, abal, jayus, dan berbagai macam keburukan lainnya =w=

Rating : T

Disclaimer : hanya Tite Kubo yang bisa menciptakan berbagai macam mantera kido :3

Pairing : Ichiruki

A/N : Penjelasan yang tersisa ada di sini semuanya, jadinya agak panjang ceritanya =w="

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatap-ku sambil tersenyum-seperti-pedofil itu, Rukia?" ejek Ichigo, sebenarnya apa yang ingin diucapkannya berlawanan. Sudah lama dia memendam perasaannya, dan tentu saja sebenarnya dia sangat senang melihat orang yang disukainya muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"... bodoh. Aku bukan pedofil," kata Rukia pendek, namun masih tersenyum. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau ke sini?"

Ichigo menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. "Tentu saja menolongmu! Bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

Namun Rukia tetap Rukia. Ego Rukia terlalu tinggi untuk menerima maksud kebaikan hati Ichigo. "Tidak perlu menolongku. Bukannya lebih baik kau urus hollow-hollow yang masih berkeliaran di sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak mungk—in!" sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "RUKIA AWAS!"

Dengan mulus Ichigo berhasil menubruk Rukia, dengan sedikit dorongan agar mereka berdua tidak terkena serangan cero. Cero? Oh ternyata arrancar tadi berhasil bangkit. Ternyata Ichigo sedikit terlalu keras menubruk Rukia..dan dia tersadar bahwa jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Rukia hanya sebatas satu jari telunjuk. Wajah Ichigo memanas.

"SAKIT BEGO!" seru Rukia kesal, yang masih berbaring tepat di bawah Ichigo, dan berusaha menyingkirkan Ichigo dari pandangannya.

Ichigo merasa kesal karena baru saja Rukia merusak suasana. Rukia tetap Rukia, cuek seperti biasanya. Namun tetap saja suasana itu sudah pasti akan tetap rusak, karena mereka sedang berada di tengah pertarungan. Akhirnya dia hanya memutuskan untuk membalas protes-nya Rukia. "TENTU SAJA! KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU TADI KAMU NYARIS TERKENA TEMBAKAN CERO?"

"Hadou no Sanjuuichi, Sakkaho!" tiba-tiba tangan Rukia terangkat ke samping pundak Ichigo dan menembakkan hadou. Terdengar dentuman keras karena hadou dan cero yang bertabrakan. "... minggir Ichigo, kau menghalangi pandangan."

Ichigo sempat terkejut karena dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau tembakan cero lainnya hampir mengenai dirinya dan Rukia. Dan dia makin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bukan arrancar barusan yang menembakinya...namun...Menos Grande? Dengan cepat Ichigo berusaha berdiri dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Biarkan aku yang melawan arrancar itu, sedangkan kau mengurusi Menos-Menos tersebut."

"Eh? Menos-Menos?"

"Jumlahnya puluhan Jeruk."

Mata Ichigo mulai mengarah ke atas. Ternyata benar, ada puluhan Menos Grande, dan mereka berdiri tepat di belakang arrancar tersebut. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan arrancar itu?"

Rukia memasang tampang angker ke arah Ichigo. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Jangan pernah meremehkan aku!" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ichigo mengeluarkan jari kelingking ke hadapan Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah pasti menunjukkan kebingungan.

Entah saat itu juga Ichigo rasanya sangat ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menggumam tentang kebodohan Rukia. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan saat yang tepat. "Janji agar salah satu dari kita tidak akan mati."

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu tidak akan, Jeruk."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah, Midget."

Ichigo bisa merasakan perutnya disodok sikunya Rukia. Namun cepat-cepat Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Ichigo. "Janji." Ichigo merasa wajahnya memanas, dan dia mulai ber-shunpo untuk menghadapi puluhan Menos.

"Persahabatan yang indah~" komentar arrancar tersebut. Rukia membalikkan badannya dan matanya beradu dengan mata arrancar tersebut. "Aku penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan shinigami berambut oranye itu. Aku merasa kalian lebih dari sahabat~"

"Ucapan yang bagus, arrancar," sahut Rukia pendek. "Bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri sebelum saling membunuh?"

Arrancar tersebut merasa kesal karena dia mendapatkan tanggapan yang kurang memuaskan. "Mestatitiore Alfredo, arrancar nomor empat puluh lima. Salam kenal."

"Rukia Kuchiki dari divisi tiga belas, salam kenal."

"Tanpa ranking?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu harusnya pertarungan ini menjadi milikku!" seru Mestatitiore kegirangan sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutounya. Ternyata serangan Ichigo tadi membuatnya dia terluka cukup parah, dan efek resureccionnya menghilang. Mestatitiore mulai melakukan sonido dan pedangnya bertabrakan dengan pedang Rukia. "Tak kusangka akhirnya kamu berani mengeluarkan zanpakutoumu~"

"Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama," balas Rukia singkat dan Rukia mulai mengambil jarak dari Mestatitiore. "Bakudou no Yon, Hainawa!"

Lingkaran kuning melilit pergelangan tangan kanan Mestatitiore dan pedangnya terjatuh dari genggamannya. "APA INI?"

"Bakudou."

"TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Mestatitiore menjawab dengan tembakan cero. Rukia segera melakukan shunpo untuk menghindarinya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau pikir itu perlu?" dan Mestatitiore mulai menahan tembakan ceronya dan mengumpulkan energi di jari tangan kirinya untuk menembakkan cero yang lebih besar. Rukia segera mengucapkan mantera hadou dengan berbisik dan dia juga memasang kuda-kuda untuk menembakkan hadou tepat ke jari kiri Mestatitiore.

"CERO!"

"Hadou no Nanajuusan, Soren Sokatsui!"

* * *

Ichigo bisa mendengar ledakan yang sangat keras di belakangnya. Namun pikirannya cepat-cepat dialihkan karena dia harus berkonsentrasi ke Menos yang harus dikalahkannya.

* * *

Mestatitiore terdesak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena dia sudah terluka parah, dan di pinggangnya terdapat 6 batang-berwarna-kuning yang menyala terang. _Sial, ternyata dia mengucapkan 2 mantera secara bersamaan_.

"Nah, Mestatitiore, ada hal yang akan kutanyakan sebelum kau menemui ajalmu," kata Rukia dengan nada setenang mungkin. Dia lega karena dia bisa mengeluarkan hadou dan bakudou secara bersamaan dan dalam waktu yang tepat.

"Ucapkan langsung saja!" sahut Mestatitiore ketus.

"Kenapa kamu, arrancar, masih berada di sini?"

" ... "

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia mengeluarkan shikainya dan pedangnya berubah menjadi zanpakutou berwarna putih-salju.

"Baiklah! Dulu Aizen-sama menugaskan beberapa arrancar dan hollow untuk membantunya menginvasi kota Karakura. Namun sekelompok manusia berkostum aneh[1] membasmi kami sebagian besar...dan hanya aku yang tersisa. Dan begitu Aizen-sama tiba di sini, tekanan rohnya terlalu besar dan...begitu banyak shinigami. Aku... takut."

Rukia merasa dagunya jatuh saat itu. Sweatdrop. Mengumpat dalam hati. _Ternyata arrancar yang tadi-dengan-sombongnya-akan-membalaskan-dendam-kakaknya ternyata hanya seorang pengecut_. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

"TIDAAAAAAAA-KK!" suaranya digantikan oleh suara pilar es yang membekukan dirinya, dan dia hancur bersama kepingan es.

* * *

"Kemarilah Ichigo," pinta Rukia tenang. Sejak mereka berhasil mengalahkan arrancar dan puluhan menos, semua hollow yang berkeliaran kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Sekarang Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri berhadapan di bawah sinar bulan, di tengah hutan.

"Apa maumu, Midget?" tanya Ichigo bete. Dia sedang bete karena dia sudah kelelahan melawan berbagai macam hollow. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa Rukia.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Inoue, kamu terluka parah Jeruk!" bentak Rukia kesal dan berusaha menyeret Ichigo-yang-sangat-enggan-meninggalkan-tempat-dia-berdiri. Dia melirik badannya, dan memang, dia babak belur. Namun dia juga memperhatikan kalau tekanan roh Rukia sudah sangat melemah dan berbagai macam luka lecet menghiasi lengan Rukia.

"Kau juga terluka parah, Rukia," sahut Ichigo tenang, tidak mempedulikan tarikan paksa Rukia. Toh, Rukia masih belum berhasil mengubah posisi Ichigo. "Dan aku sedang tidak ingin menemui Inoue."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan lukamu—HHMPHH!" ucapan Rukia terputus karena tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh," Ichigo makin mempererat pelukannya dan berbisik ke telinga Rukia. Wajah Rukia hanya bisa memerah dan bergumam, "...bodoh."

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan dia memberanikan dirinya, agar dia bisa melihat muka Rukia dengan jelas. Sungguh sempurna, wajahnya yang pucat memerah dan mata violetnya yang membesar karena terkejut.

"Ichigo..." ujar Rukia perlahan, mukanya masih memerah. Cepat-cepat dia memalingkan mukanya. Dia masih malu untuk melihat mata Ichigo secara langsung. "Dengar, bagaimanapun juga lukamu harus segera disembuhkan."

"Kau mau tahu obat yang paling efektif?"

"Apa itu?"

Bibir Rukia bertemu dengan bibir Ichigo. Ichigo awalnya juga sempat terkejut dia seberani ini. Rukia lebih terkejut. Akhirnya bibir mereka berpisah dan Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Rukia.

"Gombal."

"Memang."

"Hei Rukia."

"Ya?"

"Selamat datang kembali di kota Karakura."

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ichigo tersenyum hangat. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersama, sambil memandangi bulan di kota Karakura.

** ~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

::OMAKE::

"Hei Ichigo, kau tahu di mana Kon?"

" ... "

"NEE-SAAAN~~~! ICHIGO! BERANINYA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KING OF NEW YORK YANG KEREN INI!"

::END OF OMAKE::

* * *

[1] Saya yakin yang udah nonton fillernya Anime pasti tahu, yak, Karakura Ranger XD, walaupun saya gak niat nonton...bagusan fillernya Zanpakutou Unknown Tales *plak*

A/N: Maaf kalau terlalu cheesy, saya gak jago bikin begituan, karena saya pasti tertawa XDD, dan omakenya mirip endingnya Fade to Black ya? Maafkan saya~ =w=". Dan saat itu badge-nya Ichigo rusak ._.

Lalu hal kedua, [ini spoiler chapter 420, silahkan lewati] saya kaget begitu baca chapter ini, ternyata Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya, jadi…fic ini jangan dihubungkan dengan chapter tersebut! ._.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
